Shanghai
by setokaibasgirl7
Summary: The sequeal to The Chevalier Manshion. Trust me it's 10 times better!I wrote it with my best friend in the world! Anywho, please R&R or else! Mwahahah!
1. The Beginning

Me:Yayness! The First Chapter!

Taylor: I didn't write a sentence of this..it's probably going to be alme.

Me: Lame? Most of the parts you wrote were lame!

Taylor: Whatever let me do the discalimer:We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any othe rcoyrighted material or things in our story!!

Me:Yay! Let the story begin!

Chapter One: The Beginning

"Yugi! Yugi!" Solomon yelled from the game shop. Yugi ran down the stairs to the shop. "What is it?" he asked as she jumped the last step. He walked over to his grandpa who was standing behind the counter. "I need you to help me unpack these boxes. I want everything to be set up before the shop opens," said Solomon. "But the shop's been open for two hours already," said Yugi. "I know, but people only come in between twelve and four and it's eleven..so I'm putting the store on yeild mode," said Solomon. "Ok grandpa...I'll help," said Yugi. "Good. I'll just be in the back, now don't break anything," said Solomon as she walked away. "But..you said you were gonna help," said Yugi. Yugi just heard a door slam. He sighed and started opening the first box. As Yugi lifted the top off he saw something gilttering that almost blinded him. He took it out carefully. It was the letter G and it was one of those letter's that you put on the outside of buildings. "Huh? Grandpa must be replacing the sign outside...better late then never," said Yugi as he remember what the sign looked like outside. He shuddered and started unpacking the other letters.

As he was taking the M out of it's box, Yugi heard the bells on the front door jingle. Yugi looked up and saw Joey. "Hey Joey," he said happily as he lifted the heavy M onto the counter with the other letters. "Hey Yuge..whatcha doin'?" asked Joey as he walked over to him. "Unpacking letters," said Yugi. "Whoa...are those like giant Scrabble pieces?" asked Joey. "Yes, me and grandpa are building the world's largest Scrabble board and pieces in the world. So we can get into Guniesses World records this year," said Yugi sarcastically. "Really?" asked Joey. Yugi laughed, "No silly, these are for the new sign outside," he said between chuckles. "Yeah, yeah, need any help?" asked Joey. "No, grandpa's helping me," said Yugi. "He is?" asked Joey. "No," said Yugi. Yugi started opening another box with the letter opener he'd been using. "Ouch!" yelled Yugi. "What?" asked Joey. "Aw, I cut my finger, I'm gonna go upstairs to get a band-aid. Watch the store for me Joey?" asked Yugi. "Sure thing Yuge," said Joey as he gave him a thumbs up. Yugi ran up the stairs. Joey looked around the shop. The bells on the shop jingled and he turned around.

"Are you Yugi Mutou?" asked a man as he stepped in. "Naw. I'm Joey Wheeler," said Joey. "Can you give this to him," said the man as he handed Joey a letter. "What's dis? Who are you?" asked Joey. "I'm Mr. Briggs, from the orphonage in Nightengale...please give that letter to Yugi immediately, thank you," said Mr. Briggs as he exited the gameshop. "Joey! Did we get a customer?"asked Yugi as he walked down the stairs and stationed himself next to Joey. "No. Some man from an orphange wanted me to give you dis," said Joey as he handed Yugi the envolope. "Huh?" asked Yugi as he took the enevolpe from Joey and opened it. He began to read it hsi eyes following every word. "What is it Yuge?"asked Joey. "They're saying I have a sister. We were seperated somehow...um..nine months apart...her birthday's a month after mine but she was born first...how is that possible?" asked Yugi. "I dunno?" said Joey as he shrugged. "They left a phone number so I could call her? Should I?" asked Yugi. "I'd call, the man who gave me the letter wanted to make sure you got it," said Joey. Yugi nodded and picked up the phone behind the counter. It ringed continually till someone picked up. "Hello," said a familar vocie. "Huh?Kaira?" asked Yugi. "Unh..Yugi is that you?" asked Kaira. "Yeah...um...I have a question," said Yugi. "What is it Yugi?"asked Kaira. "Um...did you happen to get a letter from a Nightengale Orphange?" asked Yugi. There was no response. "Oh my gosh! Your my brother," gasped Kaira. "I am?" asked Yugi.

The next day. "It's so good to next out of the two room apartment..I was becoming claustrophobic," said Kaira as she finished rearranging a picture on her wall. "Wow. I would have never guessed you were my sister Kaira. But I'm glad you are," said Yugi as he placed a box on the floor. "Good thing you had this extra room huh?" asked Kaira. "Yeah, so you wanna come with me, T'ea, Joey and Tristan today, we're just going to hang out," said Yugi. "That sounds great Yugi..but I think I should finish unpacking..maybe I'll see you around," said Kaira. Yugi walked out of Kaira's room. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Finally I have a family," thought Kaira. Kaira all of a sudden got an idea. "I know! I'll get them a present! I wonder if they like candles?" Kaira asked herself. She jumpef off her bed grabbed her purse and ran out of the house.

"Let's see Seto wanted to take the bus today so...which route do I take again?" Mokuba asked himself. He was standing in front of his Middle school trying to figure out which bus would take him home. "Look! It's the Kaiba dork," said a voice. Mokuba turned around and looked at a group of huge 8th graders. "Hi," said Mokuba. "What's wrong? Your big brother ain't comin' to pick you up, little guy?" asked a girl as she walked over next to them. "Unh..I..I'm taking the bus," said Mokuba. "Oh really? It better not be our bus," said the leader. "Um...did I say bus...I'm walking," said Mokuba. "All da way to your ritzy manshion?" asked the girl. "Um...yeah," said Mokuba. "Well, good news we're walkin' too, let us escort you," said the leader. The group including the girl laughed evilly. Mokuba started to back up. He turned around and began to run. "Get 'im!" yelled the leader. Mokuba ran across thr street almost getting hit by a car. The car screeched to a hault and the gang ran into the car. "Get up you loser! Don't let 'im get away!" yelled the leader. "Right boss," said the gang. They raced down the sidewalk after Mokuba. Kaira was happily walking down the street humming "The Golden Girl's Theme". "Huh?" asked Kaira as she stopped. She saw Mokuba running down the street towards her. "Ha! Gotcha!" said the leader as he pounched on Mokuba. He tackled Mokuba to the ground. "Mokuba!" gasped Kaira. She ran over to them. "Take this you brat!" said the leader as he was about to punch Mokuba in the face. "Hold it you bullies!" yelled Kaira. The leader looked up at Kaira who glared at him. "Stay out of this," he said. "I think you better step off, you little middle schoolers! Now!" boomed Kaira. "C'mon, she could our parenst, she's practically an adult"said the girl. "Fine. You got lucky dis time Mokuba...you won't have your girlfriend around next time," said the leader. Kaira scoffed anf glared at them as they walked away . "Kaira...thanks," said Mokuba as he got up. "What happened Mokuba? Are you okay. Do those bullies pick on you all the time?" asked Kaira. "Yeah..that's the first time they tried to beat me up," said Mokuba. "Haven't you told your brother?" asked Kaira. "No..he's too busy," said Mokuba. "Hmmm...well are you okay doing home?" asked Kaira. "I don't know," said Mokuba. " I'll take you home, but we have to make a quick pit stop," said Kaira.

"Salut! Pierre!" said Kaira. "Ah! Kaira...just in time for somd lunch!" said Pierre as he ran up to her. Kaira and Mokuba had entered a french resturant. The walls were blue and most of the tables were full. "I'm not here for lunch Pierre...I'm here to pick up my Motocycle," said Kaira. "Oh, yes this way...oh and who's this?" asked Pierre as he notcied Mokuba. "This is Mokuba my firend," said Kaira. "Hi," said Mokuba. "Well, any friend of Kaira is welcome here..now come she's ready," said Pierre. Pierre lead them to the back. A blue motocycle was sitting in the back parking lot. "There she is," said Pierre. "Huh! You did such a great job! I love it Pierre!" said Kaira. "Here is your helemt, and one for the little guy," said Pierre. "Thanks Pierre, put it on my tab," said Kaira. Kaira hopped onto her motorcycle. "C'mon Mokuba, hop on," said Kaira. "Unh...okay," said Mokuba. He slid on behind Kaira and she handed him a helmet. "Now hang on tight," said Kaira. "Onto what?" asked Mokuba. "Me silly..just wrap your arms arounf my waist," said Kaira. Mokuba did as she told him and they sped off. Here you go Mokuba, tell your brother I said hi," said Kaira. Mokuba hopped off the motocycle. "Okay Kaira! Bye!" said Mokuba as he ran into the manshion.

Taylor: That sucked.

Me: Shut up! Your just saying that becasue you didn't write it!

Taylor: Whatever..at least the next chapther will be better.


	2. Surprise!

Me: Yippe! Chapie two! Now dis takes place two months later..that's why it says two months later.

Taylor: Well that's stupid.

Me: Well get over it!

Taylor: Fine! I will!

Two Months Later

"Happy birthday Seto," said Mokuba as he placed a medium sized cute and fluffy brown kitty cat on his desk. "What's that?" he asked. "It's a cat Seto. You know a pet that your supposed to love and it will love you back," said Mokuba. "Why is it on my desk?" asked Kaiba. "It's your birthday present from me to you," said Mokuba. Kaiba glared at the cute ball of fluff. The cute little kitty stared back at him with huge cute little green eyes. "What do you want me to do with it?" he asked. "Pet it! Get to know it, be it's FRIEND!" Mokuba exaggerated the last part. "I'm not going to touch it," said Kaiba. "Why not? It doesn't have rabies, c'mon pet it..like this," said Mokuba as he gently petted the cat. The kitty purred and curled up in a ball. "See?" asked Mokuba. Kaba continued to glare at it. "C'mon don't just stare at it!" said Mokuba. "Fine, I'll pet the stupid thing," said Kaiba. He picked up his hand and placed it on the cat. He basically pulled the poor cat's skin back as he pulled his hand back. The cat hissed and scracthed his hand. "Stupid animal!" growled Kaiba. The cat contiuned to hiss and Mokuba tried to calm it down. All of a sudden there was a knock on Kaiba's door. "Go see who that is," Kaiba ordered. Mokuba left Kaiba who was having a stare down with the angry cat.

"Ah! A Cat!" said Kaira happily as she walked into Kaiba's office. She placed a orange envolope on Kaiba's desk and picked up the cat. "Aren't you cute!" she said as they rubbed noses. Mokuab turned around, "Oh your talking to the cat," said Mokuba dissapointed. Kaiba glared at him. "What's his name?" asked Kaira. "Evil," said Kaiba under his breath. "What was that?" asked Kaira. "It doesn't have a name," said Kaiba. "Aw...I'm sure we can think of one," said Kaira as she petted the cat softly. The kitty cat curled up in her arms and purred. "So, Kaira why are you here?" asked Mokuba. "Yes why?" Kaiba asked bitterly. "Well, Yugi and..."started Kaira. "Don't finish that sentece, how did you even get into this building?" asked Kaiba. "I walked through the door like everyone else," said Kaira. The cat started to play with her light brown hair. Kaira giggled, "He's so adorable, did you get him for your birthday," Kaira said changing the subject. "Don't change the subject! Just tell me what your doing here!" demaned Kaiba. "You told me not to finish my sentence, mister high and mighty," snapped Kaira. The cat hissed and batted it's paw at Kaiba. "Unh..." said Mokuba as he turned his head back and forth seeing the fire in there eyes. "Let's try to avoid a fight this time," said Mokuba. "Fine! I'm here because Yugi and my grandfather wanted to give you this! Here! Set it a flame I don't care!" said Kaira as she threw the envolope at him. "Well, can you read it before you set it a flame?" asked Kaira. "You can't do that to me! Get out of my office now!" demaned Kaiba. "I was just leaving," said Kaira as she put the cat back on the desk and turned around. "Wait..."said Kaiba. "Huh?" asked Kaira hopefully as she turned around. Kaiba picked up the cat. "Take the stupid animal! I don't want it!" yelled Kaiba. He basically threw it in her arms. "Fine! I'm sure you'd end up killing the poor thing anyways, oh and by the way. Happy Birthday you jerk!" yelled Kaira as she slammed the office door behind her. Kaiba scoffed and sat down in his chair and spun it around. Mokuba sighed. "That cat cost my two hundred dollars Seto," said Mokuba as he exited also.

That evening Mokuba and Kaiba were walking down the hall. "Mokuba," asked Kaiba. "What?" asked Mokuba. "Well, see I..I mean my friend..said he's been feeling weird latley," sadi Kaiba. "Like what?" asked Mokuba. "Well..you see everytime he see's this girl he feels all I don't know werid inside..and he's always thinikng about her. What's that?"asked Kaiba."Sounds like your friends in love Seto," said Mokuba. Mokuba paused for a second. "Wait a minute! You don't have any friends!" said Mokuba. "Hey!" yelled Kaiba. "Huh?" gasped Mokuba. "What?!" yelled Kaiba. "Your in love with Kaira, aren't you?" asked Mokuba. "What?" asked Kaiba. "Just admit it..even someone like YOU...can fall in love Seto...I saw the way you were looking at Kaira the other day..I'm not blind," said Mokuba. "What are you talking about? I don't have any time for love...I have a business to run! I'm the CEO in case you've forgotten?" asked Kaiba."Yeah, Yeah, whatever," said Mokuba. "Oh! I almost Forgot!" "Forgot what?" asked Kaiba. "There is still one more present for you in the dueling arena Seto," said Mokuba. Mokuba raced down the hall walking hasily after him. When they got to the dueling arena, Kaiba opened the door and heard, "SURPRISE!" It was a surprise party. Everyone the was there. "Sorry Seto. I know how much you hate surprise parties, but I inisisted," said Mokuba. Kaiba stared at Mokuba with a speechless face.T'ea walked up to Kaiba and said, "Here...it's from all of us," she smiled fakley. Kaiba stared at it. "C'mon Seto," said Mokuba. Kaiba rolled is eyes and started to open it. It was a picture frame with eveyone in it smiling. "A picture?" asked Kaiba.

Taylor:Yay! I wrote the last paragraph special huh?

Me: A surprise party yay(being sarcastic of course)

Taylor: Your just jealous!

Me: Right.


	3. Please Explain This

Taylor: Yay! More Chapters! What took you sooooo long?

Me: Hey! I have to do all editing since you can't even spell it right!

Taylor: Well Gees be that way....

Chapter Three: Please Explain This.....

" Ah what is this?" yelled Kaiba. "It's a surpirse party silly," said Mokuba. "Yeah, Mokuba said you never have had a birthday party before," said Yugi. "Dat's becasue he has not friends," Joey said under his breath. "Joey," said T'ea as she elbowed him. "This is all very nice, I'm being sarcastic of course, I have a bussiness to run what makes you think that I would want to hang around with you losers? I don't care if it's my birthday It's just another year gone by," said Kaiba as he turned and walked out of the room carrying the picture fram. "Great! All of that for nothing," said Joey. "Yeah all this party stuff cost me money!" said T'ea. "Well I'd hope so..you didn't buy it with cocoa?" asked Tristan. "Shut up Tristan!" said T'ea. "What! Get back here! You could at least say thank you! "Poor Seto," said Mokuba.

Seto walked into his dark office. He was completly appalled by the whole thing especailly that stupid group picture. He placed it face down on a table near his desk. He pulled open a drawer and took out a large rock which he placed next tot eh photo. "I'll save you for a rainy day," said Kaiba as he sat down in his chair and turned around to face the night sky. Kaira and Mokuba peeked into the dark room of that was Seto's office. "Does he always do this?" Kaira asked in a whisper. "I'm afraid so..he just sits there and looks at the stars...then the phone usually rings or people just pour into his office. "Oh....well...I guess I shouldn't be too mad at him at Seto," said Kaira. "I'm not deaf I can hear you!" said Kaiba as he turned around and faced them. "Unh..hi," said Mokuba and Kaira nervously. "And how many times have I told you to call me Kaiba! Do I have to drill it into your skull?" asked Kaiba. "All right! You don't have to be mean about it, KAIBA! There you happy now?" asked Kaira. Kaiba scoffed. "Why'd you bring HER here Mokuba, all she does is nag and bother me," said Kaiba. "I don't nag," said Kaira in defense. Mokuba sighed. "Just get out of my office before I call security!" yelled Kaiba. "Well....welll fine, I'm never talking to you again," yelled Kaira. "Good," said Kaiba as he turned and faced the window again.

Kiara huffed out of the building with her arms crossed.

"Kaira!" yelled Yugi. She spotted them hanging outside the buidling waiting for her.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have dragged you all into this..." said Kaira with her head lowered.

" Aww, dat's ok,"Joey said.

"Yeah, that creep Kaiba didn't deserve it anyways," added Tristan. "Yeah, I guess he didn't," said Kaira with a sigh.

"So are you coming back to the game store Kiara?" asked Yugi.

"I dunno I have to work tonight, I don't want to be late, besides if you get there early enough you get to use the kareoke machine for free! Is that ok grampa?" Kaira asked.

"Of course as long as I get half of your pay check,"said Solomon.

Kaira sweatdropped. "Fine, fine, bye guys," she said.

"Bye!" said Yugi and the gang as they waved good-bye to her.

Kaira walked down the streets of Domino City. She looked as the people walked by and rushed into the mall for sales. Then Kaira noticed a little boy standing all alone. She ran over to him. "Hey, are you lost?" asked Kaira. The little boys eyes were swelled with tears and he started crying hystericly. "My baby! Get away from him!" yelled a lady as she pushed Kaira away. Kaira scoffed and glared at her. "I was just trying to help!" yelled Kaira. Kaira continued walking untill she heard some music. She saw a large crowd ahead and saw someone on stage. "Wow! Isn't he great!" said a girl. "Encore!" chanted the crowd. "Aw....I got here to late," said Kaira. "Hey! Get away from me!" yelled a voice. Kaira turned around and saw a boy being bullied by a man with a duel disk. "Hey! You leave him alone!" yelled Kaira as she rushed over to them. "Ha! What are you going to do? Duel me?" laughed the man. "Yes," said Kaira as she lifted her left arm...but then she realized something. "Ah! I left my duel disk at home!" she gasped. The man laughed. "Um...um.." stammered Kaira.

Just then a voice come from behind her. "Kaira!" yelled a familiar voice. Kaira turned around to see Yugi rushing towards her with her duel disk. "Yugi?" she asked. "Kai..Kaira," Yugi said panting. "You left your...duel disk at the game shop." "Thanks Yugi! Your a major lifesaver!" said Kaira gratefully as she grabbed it from him. "Now...."she said facing the man. "It's time to Duel!" "Ha ha, this is going to be easy," smirked the man. But within 10 minutes the strange man was defeated. the man fell to his keens with a fazed look on his face. "How could you beat me?!?"screamed the man. Kaira stood tall, smirked and chuckled. "Don't underestimate me," she said. "Oh,yugi!" thought Kaira. She truned to look for Yugi but he was no where to be seen.Then Kaira noticed her boss rushing towards her. "Miss. Motou!" yelled her boss. Kaira panicked and glanced behind her. She stared in confused as the man dissapeared into vapor from his long dark coat."Hey! Kaira! Get in her enow our I'll demote you again!" yelled her boss. "Eek! I'm coming!" gasped Kaira as she rushed into the resturant were she works.

Me: I think that chapter went I wrote most of it...

Taylor: Gees let your pride blind you....

Me: I didn't....I let it have my hearing instead...

Taylor: Ok?

Me: What'd u say?

Taylor: Nevermind.....


	4. Don't Underestimate Me!

Me: Taylor? Taylor? looks around Aaahh!!! She's missing!

Chapter Four: Don't Under Estimate Me!

Kaira walked down the streets of Domino City. She looked as the people walked by and rushed into the mall for sales. Then Kaira noticed a little boy standing all alone. She ran over to him. "Hey, are you lost?" asked Kaira. The little boys eyes were swelled with tears and he started crying hystericly. "My baby! Get away from him!" yelled a lady as she pushed Kaira away. Kaira scoffed and glared at her. "I was just trying to help!" yelled Kaira. Kaira continued walking untill she heard some music. She saw a large crowd ahead and saw someone on stage. "Wow! Isn't he great!" said a girl. "Encore!" chanted the crowd. "Aw....I got here to late," said Kaira. "Hey! Get away from me!" yelled a voice. Kaira turned around and saw a boy being bullied by a man with a duel disk. "Hey! You leave him alone!" yelled Kaira as she rushed over to them. "Ha! What are you going to do? Duel me?" laughed the man. "Yes," said Kaira as she lifted her left arm...but then she realized something. "Ah! I left my duel disk at home!" she gasped. The man laughed. "Um...um.." stammered Kaira.

Just then a voice came from behind her. "Kaira!" yelled a familiar voice. Kaira turned around to see Yugi rushing towards her with her duel disk. "Yugi?" she asked. "Kai..Kaira," Yugi said panting. "You left your...duel disk at the game shop." "Thanks Yugi! Your a major lifesaver!" said Kaira gratefully as she grabbed it from him. "Now...."she said facing the man. "It's time to Duel!" "Ha ha, this is going to be easy," smirked the mysterious looking man. But within 10 minutes the strange man was defeated. the man fell to his keens with a fazed look on his face. "How could you beat me?!?"screamed the man. Kaira stood tall, smirked and chuckled. "Don't underestimate me," she said. "Oh,yugi!" thought Kaira. She truned to look for Yugi but he was no where to be seen.Then Kaira noticed her boss rushing towards her. "Miss. Motou!" yelled her boss. Kaira panicked and glanced behind her. She stared in confused as the man dissapeared into vapor from his long dark coat."Hey! Kaira! Get in her enow our I'll demote you again!" yelled her boss. "Eek! I'm coming!" gasped Kaira as she rushed into the resturant were she works.

Me: Oh there you are!

Taylor: Yeah I've been at the end of this chapter the whole time.

Me: I see....


	5. Golf Club of Doom?

Taylor: I titled this chapter!

Me: You title every chapter.

Taylor: Oh yeah, but this one is my favorite!

Me: Really why?

Taylor:................I dunno?

Me: sigh

Chapter Five: Golf Club of Doom?

Kaira quietly opened the door to the gameshop and slipped her key back into her purse. She walked in, closed the door and locked it. The lights were off so she couldn't really see where she was going. "Darn, now where is that light switch?" she asked herself. As she walked across the floor she heard a cat's hiss and screech. "Oh! I'm sorry Shakespeare...I didn't mean to trip over you," said Kaira as she picked the cute little kitty up. The lights of the gameshop came on. "All right bandit! You better get out of here or you'll get a taste of my Golf Club of DOOM!" said Solomon. "Grandpa it's me you spazz," said Kaira. "I knew that," said Solomon. Kaira rolled her eyes. The little kitty cat curled up in a ball and started to go to sleep. "So how was work?" Solomon asked. "Ugh..terrible...I-I got fired," said Kaira. "Fire! Again?" yelled Solomon. "I know, I know...I'm sorry..." said Kaira as she lowred her head. "Meow," meowed Shakespeare. "Aww, that's ok," said Solomon. Kaira lifted her head and smiled."Hey grandpa...did Yugi come back yet?" asked Kaira. "What? How could he have come back if he never left?" asked Solomon. "What? But I saw him...he brought me my duel disk!" said Kaira. "That's impossible he's been here since we got home," said Solomon. The two ran up the stairs and found themselves in front of Yugi's bedroom door. "Yugi? Are you asleep?" asked Kaira as she knocked on his door. "Don't be shy Kaira open the door," said Solomon. "You open it!" said Kaira. Solomon slowly opened the door and the hall light poured into the room. Kaira and Solomon poked their heads into his room. "Wa??!!" asked Solomon as he saw the empty bed. "Told you so!" said Kaira as she swung the door open. "How'd he get out? The window's still locked? He didn't go down the stairs I would have heard him!" said Solomon as he checked the window. Kaira walked around the room and noticed something shinning on the ground. She picked it up an examined it. "Hmm...what's this?" asked Kaira. "What's what?" asked Solomon as he ran over to see what she had found. "It looks like a rock to me?" stated Solomon. "Yeah, but there's something different about it," said Kaira. She slipped it into her jacket pocket. All of a sudden Yugi's door was slammed shut.

"Ah! Was that you?" Kaira asked Solomon. "How could it have been me if I'm standing right next to you?" asked Solomon. Shakespeare started to hiss...being noctureal he could see what was approaching them. "What are you guys doing in my room?" asked Yugi as he turned on the lights. Solomon and Kaira had blank stares on their faces. "Just cheking up on you that's all," said Solomon. "Uh-huh," Kaira agreed. "Well do you mind getting out? I'd like to go to sleep now," said Yugi. "Yeah, yeah sure," said Kaira. Kaira and her grandpa started walking out the door. Kaira took a look back. "Good-night," said Kaira as she closed his door. "Did something seem a little different about Yugi?" asked Kaira as they both stood in the dim lighted hallway. "No? Why?" asked Solomon. "Nevermind. You should go to bed! You have a game shop to run. Night," said Kaira as she walked towards her room. "Good-night Kaira," said Solomon as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. Kaira turned off the hall light and closed her bedroom door behind her. "Well today was interesting," Kaira told her cat. "Meow?" it meowed. "Don't ask...it's..it's complicated," said Kaira as she laid down on her bed. The cute litte kitty jumped onto the bed next to her and curled up. Kaira yawned and clapped her hands. The lights went off immediatly. "I'm so glad I got those clap on clap off lights when they were on sale," Kaira told her cat. She closed her eyes and began to sleep.

Me: Aw..now I see were the golf club comes in.

Taylor: I hate golf...it's all my daddy talks about...

Me: Well gees I'm soooo sorry...

Taylor: No your not.

Me: Your right!

Taylor: O.o


End file.
